At present, a display function and a touch function can be implemented in a full-in-cell display device by means of horizontal blanking (H-blank), that is, a normal display is performed in a display stage, and a touch action is detected in an H-blank stage.
In the prior art, a driving module, such as a touch with display driver (referred to as TDDI), usually performs touch detection in the H-blank stage by using a row buffer. For example, the row buffer may be implemented by providing a row buffer area within the driving module.
However, cost will be increased by providing the row buffer area in the driving module. That is to say, the cost of the driving module will be increased when the driving module performs touch detection in the H-blank stage by using a row buffer.